Kamen Rider Akatsuki
by Machdude
Summary: 4 Riders, no sides, one final goal. The battle that will shake the world and determine who will control it within the future. Advent Kamen Rider Akatsuki! Certain Death with every strike!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there were four pillars that supported the world in its wake, the foundation and the solid basis where everything was formed. To guard them, four beasts were assigned to the task of guarding each one, insuring that order would be sustained. Despite a period of peace, such an era was doomed not to last as each of the beasts soon grew embittered in their task. In a devastating cataclysm, the four pillars were shattered and the beasts raged across the world, destroying everything in their wake. Each desired to make the world their own and with the power of the other three, they were denied of it. Still they fought and in the end, all that was left was the remains of their duel, a world forever in a state of destruction. The world had ended.

Yet in the world, time begins to turn, as a new cycle begins where life is flowered again, a hope that the future will hold some hope for humanity and the world around it. With the dawn of the world, the future of was left in the hands of mankind, a being that could one day give rise to many possibilities. They are the world's hope in a world that could have the potential to be every thing the last world was not. And yet they also had the power in them to destroy the world again just as the four beasts had done before them. Even despite their disappearance, the four beasts are still in existence, unbeknownst to mankind, all of them still harboring a will to become the one to hold the world as its own. Their power has long since diminished from its original great power. But even then, they are still here. And at the peak of mankind's potential, they will rise once again to finish what they had began eons ago.

…

Kaito Tenouji raises her mottled green hat that is propped primly over her long light brown hair. Her dark eyes scan the grassy hills of the outskirts of a nearby village as she revs up her moped so that she can begin her travels. Kaito is a drifter whom makes a living as an artist, selling paintings of the landscape whenever she finds the time to do so. Following this lifestyle, she really has no need for fashion and she is dressed more like a farmer rather than a woman. As a person she really has no real aim in life and spends most of her time just aimlessly going on, occasionally stopping to make a living once in a while. To her this is the ideal life, no work no worries, no taxes to pay. The only expense she has is food and gas, the latter moreso than anything else. As long as it stays that way, she really does not have a problem with it at all.

After making sure her preparations her complete, she jerks off the green hat and props a simple helmet on her head before pulling down the large black goggles. She checks her equipment before frowning a bit.

"Ah… The gas seems to be low…" she muses as she checks the meter. "I'll need to stop by…"

She looks up into the horizon and stairs at the distant buildings. The tall oblong shapes loom over ahead just beyond the hills. She sighs.

"Ah damn… Back to civilization again… but I just got out…" she groans.

With that, she revs up her moped and begins her ride back to the city.

…

As Kaito drives along the streets of the city, she stops as a red light turns, making her stop and look around. She disliked cities, they were too crowded with a heavy atmosphere. The beeping of traffic and truck vents is annoying to her as well as the large multicolored signs that dot the city buildings. As she is looking around, a sharp horn makes her flinch and turn.

"Hey, move it, some of us have a schedule to keep!" screams the driver.

Kaito hastily steps on the gas, making the moped suddenly shoot to the side without her control, resulting in a spectacular crash. As Kaito staggers up, she pushes the moped back to a standing position. Coughing, she tries the ignition. Instead of revving up, it sputters and the wheel falls off, rolling a short distance before hitting a lamp post and falling over. She looks at it in horror before a nearby policeman clamps onto her shoulder.

"Lady… let me see your license." he says firmly, as if the accident never happened.

"…"

Kaito rummages through her pocket and produces a battered wallet from which she pulls out a small plastic card. The policeman takes a good look at it before looking back up at her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." he says wearily.

"Why?" she asks startled.

"Your license is two years out of date. I can't let you drive around like that so I'm gonna have to detain you. Sorry. way of the world."

And thus Kaito finds herself sitting inside a detention cell waiting to be processed. She groans. This is even worse than the city. She should have just stopped for gas at the quick-and-go.

…

_Meanwhile, in the same city._

…

"So… It is about time… The world will once again know true fear."

A shady young man sits at the head of a dark table, in front of him is a single glass of whiskey in the middle of a spotlight. In similar ways, the other seats also have similar objects within spotlights, all of their owners just outside within the darkness to be seen.

"Yes… But will we be ready for it?"

"Fear will do nothing… it will come whether we like it or not."

"Still, we shall see. Time will tell… whether we stay…" the young man's gloved hand appears and raises the glass. "…or go."

He takes a draught before placing it back down.

"Let the Rider Battle begin." he says extravagantly.

Outside, within the city, the sky began to rain fire.

**STAGE 1**

"… my moped…"

Kaito had finally been able to be released from the police station, but her moped is still trashed. As she wheels the poor machine along the sidewalk, she asks around for a machine shop so that she can at least get it back to working order in a few days. She sighs as she goes along. She tried to ignore the people who seem to look at her in a weird way since she is dressed as if she was a construction worker. In any case, she is down in the dumps yet again.

"Hey look at the sky!"

Kaito looks around at the people staring up above, reflex making her turn her head as well. It was at the moment where a white flash seems to hit her moped and blast her off her feet into the nearest garbage heap. She groans as the impact rattles her nerves, making it near impossible for her to get up at the moment. The most she could do is try to push some of the garbage off of herself. As she blinks she could feel her vision shroud as a strange headache encompasses her head.

"Hey… Miss? are you alright?" asks a voice that is strangely far away.

Kaito could barely hear anything, but the top thing within her mind is still one thing. Her moped. She gropes her way around and manages to crawl up to trashed moped, her vision slowly returning. As she gazes at the smoldering wreckage, tears begin to well up in her eyes as she stares at its charred surface. Without warning she begins to bawl as she mourns the crumpled wreck that is her moped. Within her head, a voice rings out, as if it was her own thoughts.

"What is your name?"

Kaito continues to cry, ignoring the voice and the people around her. This draws pity from some people, but others have run away after seeing that the flashes of light can be dangerous. This also seems to make the voice in her head angry because it begins to become more and more agitated.

"Hello? I am speaking to you!"

"Waah! Leave me alone!" she cries.

"Ahh… hey!"

As the voice gets more and more agitated, it finally snaps. Suddenly Kaito stops crying as her fist slams into the ground. Strangely, her hair has turned white and her pupils changed colors to a silvery gray.

"Enough!" she roars as she gathers her breath.

There is a great change in Kaito, now no longer some quiet and relatively clueless girl, but now something that seems to be much calmer and more or less at ease with herself. She stares at herself and looks in the glass of a nearby café, admiring her reflection.

"Hmmm… Not bad… This host will do nicely…"

She looks closer at the reflection. Then she grabs the hat off and tosses it to the side before removing the coat and tossing that away too. The hair also seems to piss her off because she pulls it back so that it looks more like a streamlined wind swept hairdo instead of a messy mop. She turns around and grins.

"Time to see what this world is made of."

Despite the fact that now many of the people around her are now extremely unnerved at this sudden change of personality, she pays them no mind. Instead she sticks her hands in her pocket, leaving behind her trashed moped to roam the town in glee.

"This place is very different from what I am used to… no matter… I'll soon make it my own… Ha!"

The first thing she does when she finds it is to kick open the doors of a clothing shop. Despite the protest of the shop owner, she literally takes what she pleases before walking out looking quite different than before. She had swapped her overalls and grungy clothes for a white suit with a black shirt underneath. She even got herself a pair of sunglasses.

"This looks better..." she grins before heading out.

While walking out, she is stopped once again by the same cop.

"Hey! I just saw you do that!"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do?" she grins.

"Cheeky brat." he spits as he grabs her arm so that he could cuff her.

Surprisingly, she twists out of his grip and reverses it into an armlock as she locks him into his own handcuffs. Sneering, her hands could not resist and she pulled the gun out of his holster and tosses it between her hands while smirking at him.

"Haha… not so tough are you?"

She inspects the gun and turns it left and right before spinning it by the trigger. Suddenly the gun goes off into the ground as it falls onto her finger, making the cop yelp. He stares at her in shock as she smiles back at him with a nasty grin.

"Oh… so that is how they work… That saves me the trouble of testing it out."

She points the gun between his eyes and pulls her finger back on the trigger.

"Bang!" she shouts loudly making the cop scream and piss himself.

As she stands in front of him, laughing loudly, she is suddenly overcome with a shudder. Her eyes flicker as they alternate between colors before finally setting back to the dark color they were before. Her hair slowly turns back into a brown color as she comes to. Staring at her own hand, she yelps and drops the gun, making it go off again, blasting the cop's cap off.

"Ah… ah! Hwee!" she cries as she is paralyzed in shock.

"D-damn it! I was just having some fun!" the voice in her head screams.

"Wah!!! Make it stop!" she cries.

As she bawls, she is suddenly thrown back by another flash of light. The cop disappears in a flash of light. As she gathers herself up again, instead of seeing the cop out in stupor, what comes out of the smoke is not a human but some kind of monster. From the top it looks like a white panther with humanoid arms, but built in such a way that it is ripped with muscles. from its legs down are some long and extremely springy legs, as if the creature was a raptor. It looked grotesque. All humanity gone, it roars.

Too shocked to even think, Kaito loses it again, reverting back into her white hair form which immediately leaps up and smirks.

"Heh… I've been waiting for you… Its about time that I finally get back in shape again eh…"

She smirks and thumbs her nose. Then she jumps at the monster, aiming a punch square at its jaw.

…

"So the first of them has arrived. It is time."

"Yes it is. I wonder… will this rider be strong enough?"

"Who knows. But one thing is certain, if the first is to be a rider, then it will be able to make it past the first round."

…

The punch lands and makes the creature stagger, but it is quickly able to recover and retaliate by pushing her back. Undaunted, she ducks and weaves like a boxer before landing another punch, this one followed by a swift side kick to its abdomen. Laughing and dodging, Kaito is easily able to keep out of the monster's way. However, her hits carried no force as the monster seems to continue at her without so much as faltering.

"Heh… you are pretty strong… But can you keep up? You can't catch me with such slow motions." she crows as she dances out of its reach.

As if in response. It begins to emit a low growl before crouching. Kaito did not notice it before, but the monster had a belt around its waist. There were also five notches on the belt that begins to glow one by one before it stops at three. The monster slowly flexes its legs before setting its eyes on Kaito.

"Eh?"

It roars before leaping at her and swinging its leg forward like the kicks that she had used before. She gasps and rolls out of the way just in time for it to land it on a car, sending it flying into a shop.

"Crap… that kick is dynamite…" she grimaces. "However… that also makes me wonder…"

Kaito watches as the monster recovers itself. But instead of crouching again, it turns and delivers another flying kick. This time Kaito is not so lucky, and she is sideswiped by the kick and is slammed into the ground. As she gets up, a swipe from the monster's arm makes her double over, before getting kicked into the second story of a building, crashing through the stone wall like it was made of cardboard. Coughing up dust, she is miraculously still alive although still worse for the wear. However, she chuckles to herself.

"Well, well… It seems like I'm going to have to get serious too. It's a pity that I would have to do this but hell you forced me into it." she huffs.

She slowly stands up and then growls. The image of a white beast appears and slowly encroaches around her before disappearing like a smoke. This did not seem to please her as she is suddenly stunned by this.

"What? Why can't I turn into a beast?" she gasps.

Without warning, the monster crashes through the hole she made and barrels into her like a football player, making her crash through another wall, now being sent rolling across a hallway. She grits her teeth and tries to change again, but still to no avail.

"Why? Why am I not changing?" she growls as she tries to evade the monster's attacks.

A strong attack blasts her finally into the parking lot of the building. The impact is followed by her hair turning brown again and the original Kaito personality resurfacing. As she looks at the monster, she tries to get away but unlike the white haired Kaito, she was not as fast so she only ends up landing on her butt. The monster slowly picks her up and growls as its arm tightens around her throat.

"Ugh… hey! Hands off!" the voice cries in her head despite not being heard.

"…" is all Kaito can muster as she slowly feels her life being crushed out of her.

The voice within her could only rage noiselessly as finally, Kaito begins to lose her will to live.

"…Come on! Are you going to live or not!" it screams.

Suddenly a force around Kaito blasts the monster back, making it drop her on the ground. Kaito is surprised at this but even more surprised as a belt similar to the monster had appeared on herself as well. She looks up at the monster before looking down at her own belt.

"Alright, I hate to say this but you have to fight in my place…" the voice in her head grumbles.

"But… how?" she asks.

"Rrr… just find it in you to get angry and change!" it shouts.

The monster roars again and crouches.

"Its now or never!" the voice cries.

"But…!" Kaito began!  
"Ahh, too late!" yells the voice in despair.

"Kyaa!" Kaito screams.

The belt on her waist opens up to reveal a white symbol similar to a tiger before it enshrouds her in a white aura. As the aura encroaches around her, she suddenly delivers a kick at the monster, punting it into the ceiling before it bounces into the ground. As it tumbles up, she kicks it again making it spin like a wheel into the nearest car before the aura solidifies into white armor. The armor itself is decorated by black lines and set into its face piece are two red jagged eyes. In this new form, she casually flexes her muscles before shrugging and then raising one arm slowly.

"Just to say this to start, when I start, I don't stop until I kill."

She clicks her wrist and like the armor had formed, a white aura shoots out and solidifies into a sword. She flicks it around like a baton before running at the monster. She gives it a single slash making it shudders before it moves to counterattack. She easily sidesteps it and gives it another slash to the arm. While it is still recovering, she slashes it with a backhand slash before raising her other hand and clicking that wrist as well, making another sword form which she brings down as well on the monster. As it is still recovering from the attack, she brings both swords around like a cross and slams it into the wall. As it lies there on the wall in stupor, she raises the ends of the swords and connects them together into a saber staff before lowering the weapon to her belt and inserting the hilt into the slot.

"Time to show you how a true signature attack is done." she drawls as the weapon begins to absorb white energy into the swords, turning the blades sparkling white.

As it drags itself off the wall in a vain attempt to attack, she rushes at it with the saberstaff rotating as she ran. She made a quick move past it deliver multiple slashes before finally stopping before pushing off the wall and running up its length and kicking off into a backwards somersault over the monsters head, delivering the final slash as she came down.

"That… is what I call style." she says as the monster dissolves into white flames. The cop that it had possessed reappears as he had been before, except that he still had the belt around himself like the monster did. The center of the belt cracks and then shatters before it reforms into a card which Kaito catches.

"Andromeda: Kick…" she says slowly as she reads the card.

As she reads the card, the armor disappears and the belt once again closes up and disappears. Kaito looks around in stupor before looking again at the card which disappears as well.

"Um… what happened?" she asks.

"Hey… girl… do you have a name?" asks the voice in her head.

"… My name is Kaito… Tenouji Kaito… why do you ask?" ask replies, this time acknowledging that the voice in her head is real.

"Umm, me… ah… my name…" it began. "Ummm… just call me Tora."

"Tora? what kind of name is that?" asks Kaito.

"I'm a tiger, okay! Don't ask questions!" it barks.

As Kaito stands there still wondering, a thought finally hits her.

"What about my moped?" she asks.

…

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Deliver certain death with every attack! Advent, Kamen Rider Akatsuki!**

**The monsters that plague the city!**

**Kaito's new Motorcycle!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can't repair this?" asks Kaito desperately as she tries to push the charred remains of her moped at the mechanic.

"I'm sorry but the thing looks like a hunk of junk! Even if I repair it, you won't get much mileage out of this 30 year old thing. I'm not even equipped with the parts to repair it!" the mechanic says weakly. "Look, you'll just have to get a new one, this one won't do you any good!"

Kaito walks dejectedly out of the mechanic's shop while tugging her moped along. Even if the thing is useless, she still refuses to give up on it. The voice in her head now currently known as Tora scoffs a bit but since it has no say over what she does, it could not be helped. In any case the damage it had caused was pretty great to the extent where Kaito did not dare try to apologize for any of it. She however was at least able to salvage her coat and hat while returning the stolen clothes. While she wheels her broken down moped along the sidewalk, she stops by a vending machine in the park. Patting her pockets for change, she sighs when she finds out that she is in fact completely broke.

"Great… now what?" she groans.

"Get out of the way!" Tora shouts.

Kaito's arm acts on its own and punches the drink machine, her arm sinking elbow length into the machine before pulling out a can of coffee. Kaito stares in horror at what Tora had just made her do, although she did not drop the can of coffee as it was still something to drink. She quickly grabs her moped and wheels it to the far end of the park, well out of sight of the machine before finally sitting down and opening the can.

"That was wrong!" she shrilled. "Very wrong!"

"Nothing stopping you from drinking it." Tora muses.

"Well even I know that food should not be wasted!"

While she drinks from her can of coffee though, she notices another artist in the park, apparently engrossed in painting the landscape within it. Kaito angled her head so that she can observe this person, taking care to note her style, skill and tools. She unconsciously stood up and

walked behind the person until she was nearly tasting his hair. When he raises his brush again she spoke out.

"You use too much paint, it gets all blotchy." she comments.

The man jumps in surprise and his head smashes into her nose, making her fall back with both hands clutched over her nose. As he rubs his head, he turns around to find Kaito rolling on the floor in pain. Although she would not normally have this big of a reaction, she is also trying to fight back any reaction from Tora since it has currently exploded in spluttering rage. The young man quickly gets up tries to help her but by the time he has coordinated himself to do so, she was already pushing herself off the ground and digging up the remnant tissues from her coat pocket.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there." the young man says sheepishly.

"No, no. It's fine, I should not have stepped behind you anyway." she replies.

"Dammit, punch the guy!" Tora groans.

"Ahahaha… I really am sorry." Kaito says before moving back to her moped. She looks at the pitiful wreckage and angles it back up so that she could wheel it away again. As she is going the young man inspects her before he registers something.

"Hey, what are those?" he asks pointing to the large flat box on the rear of the moped.

"Oh, those?" Kaito replies. "Just odds and ends. But they got screwed up when I crashed the moped."

However, he was already looking through them by time she was done speaking. Kaito tries to say something but apparently she is too shy to really do much so in the end, she just waited until he was finished. His eyes seem to glow as he moved through them before finally looking up with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you by any chance the artist of this?" he asks as rummages through his bag.

He digs out a scrapbook and flips through it until he reaches a piece of work that she shows to him.

"Ah… that looks like my work… but I don't remember it…" Kaito replies as she gives it a short glance.

"That's great! I have always wanted to meet you!" he bursts out with glee. "I'm an aspiring artist and I am really interested in your artwork! Can you give me a few pointers?"

"I'd love to but…" she gives a slight shrug to direct a bit of attention to her moped.

The boy looks inside her moped and his glee slowly turns to concern. The art equipment inside is mostly trashed and the rest of her camping equipment are more or less usable, but stained with unknowable colors and chemicals. His look of concern is made even more sorrowful when he notices her bittersweet chuckle.

"I really can't work anymore. Not with things as they are now." she says before taking back her stuff. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

As she is turning around to leave, the young man calls out to her.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

…

Kaito is unsure what just happened. It seems like the young man is apparently living with his aunt and it just so happened that she had an open place to live in. It also happened that both of them are art enthusiasts also happy that she turned out to be someone they know about. The odds are very small so that in itself is the hard part to understand. Either way she ends up staying with them.

…

"Are you still working on that moped?" asks the young man as he watches Kaito attempt to replace some of the broken parts in the machine.

"I had this thing my entire life. I am not throwing it out." she grunts as she continues to tinker with it.

But she knew already that it was a lost cause. The major parts on it were damaged to the extent where they needed to be completely replaced. There was simply no way to keep the thing going. Even then she refused to stop working on it since it was her most prized possession. It slowly dawns on her that the moped is finally lost when it simply falls over, with her handiwork being completely undone. Dejected, she walks back into the house and plops back down on the couch, with a sorrowful glance back at the dying moped.

"Well, looks like it really is broken eh?" says the aunt as she walks into the room. "I'm sure you can find work here though, Taiki can help you if you want."

"Its not that I have to move… but that thing means more to me than anything." Kaito replies. "I can't just throw it out."

"I can understand that." the woman replies.

Both of their attentions are drawn to the television which is telling about the events of a few days before where there were numerous sightings of monsters popping up after the mysterious rain of fire.

"What is going on about that?" asks the Aunt to no one in particular.

Kaito said nothing but she watches the broadcast intently, wondering what had just happened. Her hand slowly inches up to her waist where the belt had formed before. The monsters being shown on the news all had belts on them just as the first monster did. She tries not to think about it and instead heads outside to get some fresh air. While she is outside, she wonders about just what is happening.

"Hey Tora… you've never told me what you are?" Kaito asks. "Aren't you a monster?"

"Me? No! I'm not a monster!" Tora barks back. "How dare you! How…"

It stops and then growls audibly. Kaito is visibly out of it before resurfacing into Tora's personality. With it on, she begins to peer around suspiciously, looking for a particular source or threat.

"What's going on?" asks Kaito.

"Shh… I can smell it… one of them is here…" Tora growls.

"Where?"

A scream makes Kaito suddenly run towards the location of the voice. As she turns the corner, she sees that a monster is baring down on Taiki. This one was completely different from the first one, being humongous and beastlike, as if it was a boar. It had four cloven feet in addition to the huge upper limbs, making it look like a monstrous centaur. Kaito hesitates slightly, but Tora's personality breaks through anyway.

"Hurry up and transform!" shouts Tora as it shifts back into Kaito so that she can transform. "You have to get angry! Come on!"

Kaito gulps and then moves a hand down to her waist and scrunches her eyes. It seems her willpower does not have much to make her angry so Tora had to kick start her anyway.

"If you don't go, he will die! Now get moving!" Tora screeches.

Kaito's eyes open immediately and the belt forms around her waist. She moves a hand down to the belt before uncertainly pushing down on one half of the belt, making it open up. The aura once again encroaches around her as the armor takes form. Then she rushes up to the creature and kicks it aside, sending it crashing into the side. As the monster turns around to glare at her, she stands languidly, before raising her right hand.

"Let me say this to start, once I start, I do not stop until I kill." she says while making a gesture across her neck.

Then both wrists click as the swords once again come into existence before she rushes at it with both swords. She delivers to clean strokes at its body but she is surprised at its tenacity. This one is very much sturdier than the last. Combining her swords, she jumps back and whirls the swords to build momentum so that she can throw another strike at it. The monster barrels past her and out into the streets where it has an open area. Unduanted by its movement, Kaito is able to land on its back and stab it. However, her strike is barely even enough to sink into the skin and she loses her balance, causing her to be dragged around by it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Time out! Time out!" Kaito yelps as she is being dragged around by it.

She succeeds in freeing her weapon from it but by the time she is able to get back up, the monster had turned around, ready to have a go at her again.

"That's not right…" Kaito groans. "I'm still not completely tuned up yet. Why is that?"

Her thoughts are cut short when the monster charges at her again. She raises her weapon like a shield and braces herself for the impact as the monster crashes into it, making her begin to skid back as the force of the monster is greater than her ability to stop it. Even as she is fighting, she could tell that even if she tries her best, it still is not yet enough. At this point is knocked over as the monster overpowers her and crashes into the stone fencing of a house.

"Hey, get back here!" Kaito shouts and runs up the side of a fence before leaping back onto the monster's back and slamming her weapon down on it, trying to deter it from attacking. It remedies it by slamming again onto the wall, dislodging her into someone's garden. She slowly gets back up again and rubs her head.

"Gawd, this is annoying. Okay then, try this."

She pulls out the card Andromeda: Kick and Slots it into a panel on her belt.

**Change: Panther**

Suddenly, her feet gain a newly shaped armor, with a newly shaped armor piece on her back.

"Nice… This is what I am talking about." she sneers as she leaps up.

Instead of being a leap, the legs bunch up and make her shoot into the air before finally coming back down and crashing down where the monster would have been had it not evaded in time. Down on one knee, she looks at it before using her hand to brace herself before pouncing at it again to deliver a flying kick. Her attack crashes into its arm, making the hide literally crack from the impact. As it moves to charge again, she kicks it a few times to keep it off balance before jumping up and giving it a good kick to the head. As it sways from the impact, she scythes the legs from under it and stomps down on it.

"Yah, hah! This is what I'm looking for!" Kaito shouts with glee.

The monster in turns swipes at her legs, making her fall down too. Then it staggers back up and turns tail to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito began, but to her astonishment, even with her new leg attachments, she definitely could not keep up with it especially since it has four legs. "No way!"

She finally stops huffing in exhaustion. The monster was large, but it definitely could run like nothing else.

"Gawd, I need something fast. But damn…" Kaito groans.

...

The headlights of the moped glows. An aura is slowly emitted from it, making the machine look like it is on fire. Slowly the aura consumes the metal of the machine, its flames slowly coalescing into a solid frame. The machine begins to whir again, not with the mechanical sputtering it did before, but a hum that resembled a growling beast. The frame of it is no longer a moped, but a sturdy and lean cruiser motorcycle with an elongated frontal section. Taiki is already wary of it and is now backing away from it like the plague. Even as it is still forming, it revs up and drives out of the back lot, leaving behind white flames.

…

Kaito heard the sound of a running motor and to her surprise, a motorcycle appears, stopping right next to her. She only stares at it since it does not have a driver. But peering at the license plate, she is shocked to see that the machine is her moped.

"Er… Kaito, isn't this your moped?" asks Kaito as she tries to talk to her inner self.

"Why is it like that?" The inner Kaito replies as she also looks at it.

"I don't know but this could help. Come on, we are losing it!" Kaito shouts.

She swings a leg over the motorbike and blazes on after the monster. From the side of the street, Taiki looks on, with a wide open mouth.

"That's Kaito?" he mouths.

…

The monster turns its head as it notices the motoring sound grow louder and louder. If there was a way to show shock it is obviously shocked now because a giant motorcycle suddenly runs up a car, flying through the air, baring down on it like hell on wheels. As the wheel smashes into it, the monster tips over and lands on its side. Kaito leans over the handlebars. If she as smirking, her helmet obviously did not show it, but a faint trembling makes it all the more obvious that she is obviously chuckling now.

"You aren't getting away THIS time." she chuckles as she taps her belt.

The belt glows and an aura streams flows down the left leg armor, making it erupt in white flames. She hops onto the motorcycle seat before leaping high up into the sky, the back armor boosting her even higher by expelling white aura jets. At the height of her jump, the jets reverse, sending her blazing into the monster's abdomen. The monster gives a loud howl before it explodes into white flames, the form dissolving until it turns into a dog. The belt on it crystallizes and shatters, forming into a card that Kaito catches.

"Pleiades: Beast." she says before her Rider form dissolves into white flames.

Kaito continues to examine the card until it finally dissolves. Then she turns and inspects the new motorbike, a stark contrast from her original moped. As she inspects it, she looks at the rear chassis before she finally smiles and begins to wheel it back home instead of riding it.

"What's so important about the seat?" asks Tora.

"Nothing." she chuckles.

As the sun shines on it, strange markings seem to refract light in different ways then the smoother parts of the bike, making a few words appear on them as the light passes through.

"You know… I was wondering… if we were to continue doing this what are we going to call ourselves?" asks Tora.

"I have no intention of calling myself anything." replies Kaito. "I don't even know what you are."

"Well I was supposed to be a beast. But now the most I can do is hide you in a mask so lets just call that even." Tora grumbles.

"Mask… that's a funny way to put it." Kaito giggles.

She gives the bike a final admiring glance before swinging a leg over it and driving it back up to the house. When she gets off the bike, she notices that Taiki is still standing there. He cringes as he sees the bike but when he notices that Kaito is riding it, he snaps back to reality.

"Damn… what are you Kaito?" he asks.

"Me? I'm just an artist." she replies.

"But I just saw you… ride after that monster…" he whispers. "What happened to it?"

"I guess you could say I beat it. But don't tell anyone about it." Kaito replies sheepishly.

"So those monsters…"

"They'll keep coming I guess. But a little voice tells me I should fight them."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because the little voice tells me that I should protect people like you from them. I really don't want to though because it seems like too much of a hassle."

As Kaito wheels the bike back into the lot, Taiki turns around.

"So do you have a name?" he asks.

Kaito smiles back at him.

"Well. I'm a masked rider you could say." She says before thinking a bit. "If you need anything, just call Kamen Rider Akatsuki."

…

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Kaito gets a job!**

**The connection of the Rider!**

**Advent from the Sky, rise Kamen Rider Akatsuki!**

…

Rider Statistics

Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Blank Form

Punch- 4T

Kick- 7T

Jump- 8m

Run- 4.0s/100m

Defense Rating- 4

Aura Dance- 25T

Kamen Rider Akatsuki's default form, it is a relatively open ended form, where it emphasizes flexibility over any particular strength. However, the form is still incomplete thus its full power cannot be exercised yet. The final attack Aura Dance concentrates aura into her sword to perform a final attack that concentrates aura force to deliver a high power cutting edge.

Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Panther Form

Punch- 6T

Kick- 13T

Jump- 30m

Run- 7.5s/100m

Defense Rating- 3

Rising Kick- 40T

Kamen Rider Akatsuki's secondary form, assumed by using the Andromeda: Kick card. This form increases her combat power by leaps and bounds (literally) and allows her to jump to an incredible height. However, the awkwardness of the armor combined with the relaive increase in weight makes this form slower than Blank form. The final attack Rising Kick makes Kamen Rider Akatsuki charge at the target with great force to deal concussive damage.


End file.
